Gekeuvel en Kaviaar
by LeviAntonius
Summary: Eustacia is een ijdele, zeer modebewuste en enigszins oppervlakkige vrouw uit het Capitool. Samen met haar beste vriendin Delphi bespreekt ze alle smeuïge details van de 71ste Hongerspelen onder het genot van een hapje en een drankje. - Aanvullend verhaal op de 71ste Hongerspelen-
1. Intro

**Gekeuvel en Kaviaar**

Ik schrik op van mijn mediascherm waar ik alle laatste modetips op aan het kijken was, als plotseling de bel gaat. Nadat ik voorzichtig op ben gestaan, wat moeilijk gaat met zo'n strak jurkje, vult het geluid van mijn tikkende hakjes de hele ruimte. Bijna schuifelend beweeg ik me richting mijn withouten voordeur als ik Delphi al door het kleine glazen venstertje zie.

Haar felpaarse haar is aan alle kantjes getoupeerd en is versierd met kleine gele strikjes. Boven haar met make-up gestippelde ogen zitten geen wenkbrauwen, maar alleen een strakke pony. Sierlijke tattoo's versieren haar gehele gezicht en armen en haar lippen zien er even opgespoten uit als altijd. Als ik de deur open doe vallen we elkaar voorzichtig in de armen, opdat onze haren en make-up intact blijven.

"Eustacia, meid! Wat gezellig!" schreeuwt Delphi net iets te hard in mijn oor, "Ik heb lekkere bubbels en wat octopuskaviaar meegenomen!"

"Wat heerlijk! Oh, ik heb zoveel zin in de Hongerspelen van dit jaar, het lijkt altijd een eeuwigheid te duren!" antwoord ik net zo enthousiast en schreeuwerig.

"Jazeker! En dit jaar worden de beste Hongerspelen ooit, ik weet het zeker!"

* * *

_Hallo iedereen! Na de zesde Boete van mijn andere verhaal, de 71ste Hongerspelen, raakte ik een beetje in een Boete-depressie. Ik moest iets anders doen. Ik had dus bedacht dat het misschien leuk zo zijn als ik de Boetes die ik toen al had gedaan, ik was immers precies op de helft, samen te vatten en te laten zien vanuit een ander opzicht, een Capitool-opzicht._

_Dus begon ik met schrijven. Twee Capitoolse vrouwen die op een kritische manier alle Boetes beschrijven, onder het genot van een hapje en een drankje. Omdat ik het zo leuk vond om over ze te schrijven heb ik toen besloten om er een heel nieuw aanvullend verhaal van te maken! Bij een paar kenmerkende gebeurtenissen van de 71ste Hongerspelen zal ik hier een nieuw hoofdstuk uploaden waarin Eustacia en haar beste vriendin Delphi die eens even goed zullen bespreken! Dat zal waarschijnlijk zijn bij de eerste zes Boetes, de tweede zes Boetes, de Strijdwagens, de Traingsscores, de Interviews, en het Bloedbad. Na het Bloedbad zullen er om de zoveel tijd hoofdstukken verschijnen!_

_Wat wel belangrijk is: Als je dit verhaal wilt lezen raad ik je ten zeerste aan om eerst mijn andere verhaal te lezen: De 71ste Hongerspelen, een SYOT met veel leuke, en interessante wendingen. Het is namelijk een aanvullend verhaal, en ik denk dat het verhaal dan ook veel leuker is! Ook wil ik meteen even zeggen dat degenen die Eustacia en Delphi leuk vinden niet per se mijn favorieten zullen zijn! Ik kijk gewoon welke Eustacia en Delphi waarschijnlijk het leukste zullen vinden, en daar ga ik over doorschrijven!_

_En voor iedereen die een tribuut heeft ingestuurd: misschien zal je tribuut in het eerste hoofdstuk niet heel erg aan bod gekomen. Maar er komen nog meer hoofdstukken, en uiteindelijk zal alles goed verdeeld zijn! Tijdens de Boetes zullen de beroeps waarschijnlijk eruit springen, omdat men nog niet zoveel van de tributen weet. Later zullen misschien de tributen uit lagere districten meer aan bod komen. Iedereen komt aan de beurt!_

_Dus, met dat zeggende, kunnen jullie beginnen aan het eerste hoofdstuk: de Boetes van district een tot en met zes!_

_En trouwens: Als je hier een review schrijft, of dit verhaal volgt, telt dat ook mee voor de puntentelling bij de 71ste Hongerspelen!_

_Veel plezier!_

_LeviAntonius_


	2. Fabuleuze Favorieten

**Eustacia Lickprivick (28)**

Ik sluit mijn vingers om het volle glas granaatappelsap dat naast me op een glazen tafeltje staat. Ondertussen kijk ik aandachtig naar het enorme mediascherm om de laatste seconden van de boete van district zes te bekijken. Net als ik mijn mening wil uitspreken over de jongen van district zes verschijnt Caesar op het scherm. Duizenden glittertjes schitteren in zijn haar en wenkbrauwen en zijn pikzwarte haar heeft een paarse gloed in de felle lichten van de studio.

"Dat waren de boetes van de districten een tot en met zes! Er zaten al een paar opmerkelijke tussen, niet? Hebben jullie al een favoriet?" vraagt Caesar waarna het enorme publiek volmondig ja roept, "Goed, goed! We gaan er even tussenuit voor de woorden van onze sponsors en daarna zijn we weer terug met de boetes van district zeven tot en met twaalf! En daarna hebben we nog een exclusief interview met de spelmaker van de 71ste Hongerspelen: Ebernate Mars!"

Het hele publiek begint enorm hard te juichen terwijl ik de volume van het mediascherm zachter zet en me enthousiast tot Delphi wend.

"Oh, ik ben zó blij dat het weer begonnen is! Ik kijk hier echt al naar uit sinds het einde van de vorige spelen! Wie is jouw favoriet tot nu toe?" vraag ik enthousiast nadat Delphi ontwaakt is uit haar 'Hongerspelenhypnose'. We kijken namelijk al twee uur achter elkaar non-stop naar het mediascherm.

"Uuuh, wie waren ook alweer de tributen van district een?" vraagt ze verward als ze enigszins weer bij bewustzijn is. Ik grinnik even en pak dan mijn tablet van het glazen tafeltje en klik op het Hongerspelen icoontje dat bijna mijn hele startsscherm inneemt. Dan zie ik een voor de helft ingevulde lijst verschijnen met een foto, de naam, leeftijd en district van alle tributen die al bekend zijn.

"Owja! Uit district een kwam dat mooie meisje met dat zwarte haar die jij meteen uitriep tot jouw favoriet!" zeg ik grinnikend tegen Delphi terwijl ik met mijn vinger op de foto van Luna Hellwood te klikken, wat niet zo goed lukt met mijn enorm lange, felroze nagels.

"Dat meisje dat uitgekozen was en toen alle vrijwilligers afwees?" vraagt Delphi terwijl ze haar eigen tablet erbij pakt en ook het Hongerspelen-programmaatje opstart. Ik knik bevestigend waarna Delphi lovend losbrand over het meisje uit district een.

"Dat is nog steeds mijn favoriet! De manier waarop zij lachte en zwaaide naar het publiek, zo charmant. Zij weet wel hoe ze sponsors kan krijgen hoor!"

Ik maak wat bevestigende geluidjes terwijl ik nauwkeurig haar beschrijving aan het lezen ben.

"Hé! Weet je nog die twee geliefden uit district twee die achtereenvolgend meededen aan de Hongerspelen? Die lieten toch ook een dochter achter?" vraag ik enthousiast aan Delphi, klaar om haar te verbluffen.

"Ja, de 55ste en 56ste Hongerspelen, toch? Ik weet nog heel goed dat dat meisje op een na laatste werd en toen op het nippertje verloor van dat jongetje uit district acht, dat was zo spannend!" antwoord Delphi vrolijk waarna ze dezelfde pagina als mij opent en haar ogen groot worden van verbazing als ze hetzelfde leest als mij.

"_Is Luna hun dochter?_" vraagt ze verbijsterd waarop ik even gniffel en dan bevestigend ja knik.

"Och, wie had dat nou gedacht? Dat hun dochter ooit mee zou doen! Ze zouden trots op haar zijn, denk ik. En wie was dan die jongen uit een?" vraagt ze terwijl ze haar tablet naast haar op de bank legt en naar de keuken loopt om nog wat hapjes klaar te maken.

Ik klik op de foto met het moordlustige hoofd van Pluto en lees even kort zijn beschrijving terwijl ik Delphi in de keuken met allerlei bakjes hoor klunzen.

"Een gewone meedogenloze beroeps," roep ik richting de keuken terwijl ik al het hoofd van het meisje uit district twee aanklik. Even blijf ik kijken naar het prachtige gezicht van het meisje, haar blik is vriendelijk maar dodelijk. Misschien is zij wel mijn favoriet.

"Dat meisje uit district twee was ook leuk! Zij landde met zo'n enorme snoekduik op het podium en keek daarna zo vastberaden! Ik denk dat zij nog wel eens heel ver kan komen!" roep ik naar Delphi terwijl ik weet dat ze helemaal geen aandacht voor haar had omdat ze het alleen over Ilar had. Tja, Delphi is altijd al een fan geweest van de Stratons dus dat was wel te verachten. Maar ik hou meer van de stillere vastberaden types, de underdogs, maar natuurlijk wel uit de beroepsdistricten!

"Ja, op zich wel. Maar wie geeft er nou om zo'n meisje als je een Straton de andere tribuut is! En wat voor een? Jammie, jammie, kom maar naar mammie!" grapt Delphi terwijl ze met een plaat vol lekkernijen uit de keuken komt lopen.

"En het is een koppeltje, hè? Je hebt vanochtend toch wel het interview gekeken met de familie Straton?" vraag ik terwijl ik het antwoord al weet.

"Ja natuurlijk! Maar ik vond hem in het begin wel een beetje twijfelen en verlegen, hoor! Maar later, toen hij het gesprek over Arwen ging, kwam hij helemaal los en zag je die vastberaden beroepsblik in zijn ogen!" antwoord Delphi met een volle mond als de plaat met eten heeft neergezet en zelf druk is begonnen met eten.

Ik moet even mijn lach onderdrukken om het feit dat Delphi zich vol zit te stouwen met eten terwijl ze gisteren nog was begonnen met dieet van Sonyara Backerdim, de beroemste diëtiste van heel Panem. Dan geef ik Delphi antwoord terwijl ik zelf ook een handje met truffelchocolade overgoten pistachenoten pak.

"Wel romantisch hoor! Met z'n tweeën naar de arena. In het begin vond ik het een beetje vaag, maar als je erover na gaat denken klopt het eigenlijk best wat hij zei. Als je achtereenvolgend meedoet is de kans gewoon heel klein dat er ook maar een iemand wint!"

"Ja, maar waarom doen ze dan gewoon niet mee? Dan gaan ze toch allebei niet dood, probleem opgelost," zegt Delphi opgetogen en ze legt nog een hoopje octopuskaviaar op haar vuist en slurpt deze luidruchtig op.

"Delphi, het zijn beroeps! Ze zijn hun hele leven al bezig met de Hongerspelen. Ze _moeten_ meedoen, en Ilar al helemaal met zo'n familie!" antwoord ik lichtelijk geërgerd door de gemakkelijke houding van Delphi, "Nou ja, als hij net zoals is als zijn vader of zijn zus dan zijn de spelen snel over, denk ik!"

"Ja inderdaad! Bij Xerxes' Hongerspelen waren er bij het bloedbad al _vijftien_kinderen dood! En Maeve's Hongerspelen duurde maar zeven dagen!" antwoord Delphi enthousiast, ze licht altijd helemaal op als ze het over de Stratons heeft, ze is de ultieme fan!

"Weet jij eigenlijk waarom ze bij district drie maar de helft van de Boete lieten zien? Ik heb dat jongetje maar een keer in beeld zien komen?" zeg ik als ik besloten heb dat we al lang genoeg over de tributen van district twee hebben gepraat. Delphi kan er echter wel uren over doorpraten, maar ik wil graag ook haar mening horen over de andere tributen.

"Ohja! Dat was inderdaad heel absurd! Nee, ik heb geen flauw idee," antwoord Delphi terwijl ik bestuderend naar het hoofd van het meisje uit district drie kijk. Haar lange oranje haren hangen beschermend voor haar gezicht en de angst is duidelijk af te lezen van haar gezicht.

Als ik op de foto van het jongetje uit district drie klik haal ik de herinnering van het jongetje weer op. "En het jongetje, tja, daar weten we natuurlijk niet veel van! Maar was enorm van zijn a propos!"

Lang blijven we niet stilstaan bij het jongetje, het gesprek gaat al snel verder over het meisje van district vier. "Dat meisje van district vier, die was ook enorm pittig!" zeg ik tegen Delphi die al begint aan haar zesde vuistje met kaviaar. Met haar schone hand klikt ze op haar hoofd op haar mediascherm waarna ze meteen weet over wie ik het heb.

"Ja, inderdaad! En waarom waren er eigenlijk geen vrijwilligers?"

"Misschien vonden ze haar niet aardig, en wilden ze haar dood hebben in district vier," grap ik waarna Delphi zachtjes begint te grinniken. Ik beweeg mijn vinger naar het hoofd van de jongen van district vier en bij het zien van zijn blik loopt er een rilling langs mijn rug.

"Pfoe, die jongen uit district vier, Code Pryor, kijkt niet echt vrolijk!" Aan Delphi's gezicht te zien als ze ook op zijn hoofd klikt is ze het daar enorm mee eens.

"Inderdaad! Hij maakte ook zo'n mooie snoekduik op het podium voordat hij iemand anders been brak, dat weet ik nog wel!"

De herinnering aan het krakende geluid van het been van die jongen laten de net weggeëbde rillingen weer helemaal terugkomen en geeft mij direct het impuls om op het volgende hoofd te klikken. Het angstige hoofd van Hanmet Sleepmyrtle verschijnt op mijn beeldscherm.

"Weet jij nog iets van dat meisje van district vijf, met die zwarte haren?" vraag ik terwijl ik gefocust haar beschrijving begin te lezen.

"Nee, die heb ik overgeslagen, die jongen was veel leuker!"

Geïrriteerd wend ik me tot Delphi die verbaasd naar me opkijkt. "We hadden beloofd dat we ze _allemaal _zouden bespreken! Dus ook Hanmet!" zeg ik op mijn strengste toon.

"Pff, oké. Ik vond haar maar een huilebalk," antwoord Delphi zuchtend.

"Alec Silenus was veel erger, ik vond Hanmet wel schattig!" Maar mening doet er helemaal niet toe, want Delphi gaat meteen in verdediging. Zij vindt Alec Silenus namelijk wel leuk, en dat mag iedereen weten. Enthousiast begint ze te kakelen over Alec terwijl ik langzaam maar zeker begin te beseffen dat ik toch beter Pixel had kunnen uitnodigen.

"Alec was juist geweldig! Hij was zo ontroerd, zo mooi. Het leek wel alsof het een acteur was, die de perfecte reactie moest uitbeelden!" schreeuwt Delphi als het ware.

Lichtelijk geïrriteerd klik ik alvast op het volgende hoofd: Crystal Leafwee. Haar stralende glimlach en prachtige blonde haren zorgen er meteen voor dat ze de meest sympathieke tribuut tot nu toe lijkt. Ik trap er echter niet in, de grootste glimlachen zijn vaak de grootste gekken. En ik hou daar persoonlijk niet van, in tegenstelling tot de rest van het Capitool.

"En Crystal Leafwee, zij moest ook zo hard huilen toch?" vraag ik aan Delphi die nog steeds aan het kwebbelen is over Alec Silenus, maar dan uiteindelijk toch stopt.

"Ja! Maar haar vond ik wel echt zielig!" zegt ze terwijl ze de glimlachende foto van Crystal ook erbij haalt," En ze heeft ook een geweldige foto!"

Als ik haar biografie lees merkt me nog iets heel bijzonders op: "Hé, zij is de dochter van de burgemeester van district zes!"

"Niet waar!" schreeuwt Delphi uit terwijl ze hysterisch ook Crystals biografie begint te lezen, "Krijg nou wat! Nou, nu is ze zeker mijn vrouwelijke favoriet!"

Ik wil bijna vragen wie haar mannelijke favoriet is, maar al snel bedenk ik me dat dat de domste vraag ooit zou zijn. Terwijl ik een klein truffelchocolaatje tussen mijn lange, roze nagels klem, klik ik alvast op de foto van de jongen uit district zes.

"Jaden Black," zeg ik twijfelachtig terwijl ik smakkend op het chocolaatje begin te kauwen.

"Dat was die jongen die met grote ogen in een soort trance naar het podium kwam lopen!" zegt Delphi terwijl ze net zoals ik de biografie leest, "En blijkbaar is hij een wees!"

"Ik zie het, wat zielig!" Ik druk op de power-knop van mijn mediascherm en leg deze voorzichtig op het glazen tafeltje naast me, waarna ik enthousiast me weer tot Delphi wend, "Maar ja, wie is jouw favoriet?"

"Mijn lieve Ilar Straton," zegt Delphi zwijmelend, "En Crystal Leafwee! En de jouwe?"

Twijfelend ga ik alle tributen nog even na. Na seconden te hebben nagedacht en alle tributen nauwkeurig te hebben nagegaan besluit ik maar dat ik geen favoriet heb. Ik kan niets anders zeggen dan dat ik ze allemaal geweldig vind! Misschien nog met een lichte voorkeur voor Arwen.

"Ik heb geen flauw idee, ik weet alleen wel dat ik enorm veel zin heb in de Hongerspelen!"

Op dat moment komt Ceasar weer in beeld voor de tweede helft van de Boetes. Meteen gaan Delphi en ik weer in onze meest comfortabele positie zitten en kijken we geobsedeerd naar het televisiescherm.

"Dit worden de beste Hongerspelen ooit," mompel ik in mezelf.

* * *

**Dat was het eerste hoofdstuk!**

**Met een kleine vertraging, haha! Ik beloof dat ik de volgende hoofdstuk direct na het hoofdstuk post waarbij het van toepassing is! :)**

**Maar wat vonden jullie ervan! Genoeg drama en Capitools gezeur of moet het nog meer over the top? En wat vinden jullie van Eustacia en Delphi? Dit is ook een hele goede manier om alle tributen van de 71ste Hongerspelen even op te frissen, want vierentwintig is wel een beetje veel om te onthouden!**

**En voor iedereen die een tribuut heeft ingestuurd: misschien is nu je tribuut niet heel erg aan bod gekomen. Maar er komen nog meer hoofdstukken, en uiteindelijk zal alles goed verdeeld zijn! Bij de Boetes leek het me logisch dat de beroeps nou eenmaal de meeste aandacht krijgen! Later zullen de tributen uit lagere districten meer aan bod komen! In de Boetes loopt alles nog heel gelijk, en krijgt iedereen even veel aandacht. Maar ik het verdere verhaal zullen er ook momenten zijn dat je tribuut niet zoveel aan bod komt, en later wat meer! So don't worry! :)**

**Vergeet niet een review achter te laten! Laat me even weten wat je ervan vond, want ik ben erg benieuwd! :)**

**Levi :)**


End file.
